Sueño de estrellas
by khrfan7980
Summary: Dicen que si ves una estrella fugaz y le pides un deseo, este se volverá realidad. La primera vez que sucedió el alemán y el japonés lo llamaron coincidencia pero el italiano no quedo conforme. Ahora Italia averiguará por las malas si solo fue coincidencia o realmente las estrellas fugaces cumplen deseos. [Alemania x Italia (GerIta)]
1. Chapter 1

_Hey! que tal a todos!_

_Un nuevo fic, ya se que no debería por que tengo proyectos pendientes (u.u)._

_Pero bueno de cualquier manera lo escribí, algún día actualizare mis otros fics, algún día!_

**_Advertencia: Si no te gusta el yaoi/shonen ai que haces aquí, vuelve a la pagina anterior con esa flechita en la parte derecha del navegador!_**

_**Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece, si lo hiciera el GerIta ya seria real!**_

_Pues espero y lo disfruten ^^_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 1.<strong>_  
><em><strong>Mi deseo.<strong>_

-Tengo que decírselo ahora, ya no puedo esperar más.- Pensó el castaño antes de abrir la puerta.- Es ahora o nunca.

Una vez abierta la puerta se podía ver todo lo que había en ella. Un par de estantes a los lado, ambos completamente llenos de libros y posiblemente algún para de revistas no aptas para menores, claro que estas se encontraban ocultas entre todos los libros; en medio de la habitación se encontraba un escritorio de madera, encimase este se encontraban varias pila de papeles, todos en completo desorden, y por fin detrás de todo ese papelerío se encontraba Alemania.

Últimamente ha tenido más trabajo que de costumbre, ni siquiera ha dormido bien, para comprobar esto solo hacía falta mirar debajo de sus ojos, donde se encontraban un par de ojeras de bastante tamaño. Italia no lo había molestado en alrededor de una semana, principalmente por que se encontraba en su hogar, en estos momentos se encuentra de visita en la casa de Alemania.

Suspiro y se armó de valor, entro a la habitación sin hacer la menor cantidad de ruido, así no molestaría al rubio en lo más mínimo, al menos no hasta que estén frente a frente.

En efecto el castaño no hacía nada de ruido al caminar hacia el escritorio, pero sí que llamaba la atención; si el alemán no hubiera estado tan ocupado, ni detrás de esas grandes pilas de papeles; lo hubiera notado inmediatamente, todo gracias a esas poses raras que iba haciendo.

Por fin el italiano estaba frente al escritorio, una vez más pensó en escapar del lugar, pero ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que decirlo ahora.

-Do...Doitsu.- Comenzó a decir entre tartamudeos.- Te... tengo...algo... tengo algo que decirte.

-¿No puedes esperar?, estoy demasiado ocupado.- El rubio se asomó ligeramente por la pila de papeles.

-No, no puede esperar.- Espeto el castaño.

-Pues tendrá que.- Dijo indiferente el alemán, oculto nuevamente la cabeza para reanudar si trabajo.

-¡Doitsu!- Grito el italiano.

-¡Ya te dije que tendrá que esperar!- Grito más fuerte el rubio, estaba comenzando a enojarse.

-Siempre estas ocupado.- Dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Tú también deberías.- Espeto el rubio.- Oh si, se me olvidaba que tu no haces nada más que comer, dormir y ser una molestia para todos.

-Doitsu...- Dijo de manera melancólica. Sus ojos comenzaron a ponerse cristalinos, comenzó a parpadear rápidamente o simplemente no abría los ojos por un largo plazo de tiempo, de esta manera tal vez lograría ocultar sus lágrimas.

-Ahora si te puedes ir por favor, tengo trabajo que hacer.- Su tono frío y cortante lo dijo todo, al menos por ahora no quería hablar con el castaño, tal vez lo mejor hubiera sido marcharse y dejar que el alemán se tranquilizará y así después poder hablar de ello de una manera "civilizada", sin embargo, el italiano no se rendiría tan fácil.

-¡No!, ¡quiero que me prestes atención ahora!, después seguirás con tu trabajo.- Dijo sin titubear, ni siquiera un poco. El rubio no le presto atención al castaño, esto lo hizo enojar; el castaño deslizo su brazo de un extremo del escritorio al otro causando que todos los papeles cayeran al suelo y se desordenarán más de lo que ya estaban.- Quiero decirte que...

El sonido de la bofetada que le propinó el rubio al castaño recorrió toda la habitación, era la primera vez que ocurría esto, ¡Alemania golpeó a Italia!

-Ahora por favor veté.- Alemania tenía la mirada caída, ¿acaso sentía vergüenza por lo que hizo?

El castaño simplemente salió corriendo de la habitación, ¿qué podía hacer?, Alemania lo había golpeado, era la primera vez que lo hacía, aunque eso no lo justifica, para nada.

-Kesese, ni siquiera yo esperaba eso.- Dijo un albino asomándose por el marco de la puerta. Era Prusia, al parecer se encofraba espiando la conversación, o algo así.

-¿Qué quieres?- Dijo de manera seca e indiferente.

-Kesese no debiste ser tan duro.- Comenzó a decir Prusia.- Realmente era importante lo que él tenía que decirte.

-Pudo esperar a que terminara.- Reprocho el rubio.- Además ¿cómo puedes saber eso?

-Kesese yo fui quien le dijo que lo hiciera.- El silencio reino en toda la habitación, ¿se habrá enojado Alemania?, bueno, más de lo que ya estaba. Poco a poco el rubio se fue acercando a su hermano, una vez frente a frente el alemán le propinó un golpe directo en la cabeza.

-No debiste hacerlo.- Dijo el rubio de manera resignada, de una u otra manera no acabaría su trabajo hoy, y todo gracias a Prusia e Italia (Más por culpa de Italia al lanzar todos los papeles al suelo).

-Kesese.- Dijo el albino, se encontraba sobando la gran bola que se formó sobre su cabeza gracias al golpe que le propinó el alemán.- Pues tu no debiste golpear a Italia.

-Tal vez.- Dijo vagamente el rubio.- Ya pensare en ello después, y por cierto, si no me ayudarás a recoger todo esto mejor sal de la habitación.

-Kesese.- Dijo el albino mientras salía de la habitación.

La tarde siguió su curso, no había ninguna señal de Italia, pero claro, nadie lo había notado debido a que Alemania se encontraba haciendo su trabajo y Prusia salió a beber a algún bar cerca.

Todo el tiempo el asunto estuvo dando vueltas en la cabeza del rubio y no le permitía concentrarse como es debido, pero ¿a quién si?

Italia sólo quería decirle algo que realmente parecía muy importante, al menos para el castaño; y bueno... pues las cosas no terminaron bien, Alemania abofeteo a Italia, este salió corriendo y por ahora no había rastro de él.

-Tsk, tendré que ir a disculparme o no podré concentrarme bien.- Cruzaba por la mente del rubio la mayoría del tiempo, pero siempre llegaba a lo mismo.- No, no puedo distraerme, tengo demasiado trabajo.

Sin embargo al final opto por ir a buscar a Italia para así poder disculparse por lo sucedido. Ya era noche, el sol se había ocultado totalmente, la única luz que había era la de las lámparas de la casa y claro, la de la luna. Tardo demasiado pensando en pensar que hacer, ir a buscarlo y disculparse o permanecer trabajando y después hacerlo.

Comenzó a buscar por toda la casa, no sabía exactamente donde se encontraba Italia, pero en alguna de las habitaciones tenía que estar, al menos eso pensaba el rubio. Mientras iba por los pasillos y revisando de habitación en habitación iba dici... mejor dicho gritándole al castaño para ver si así aparecía.

-¡Italia!- Sus gritos se escuchaban por toda la casa, era imposible que el castaño no los escuchase.

Poco a poco sus gritos aumentaban, aún más, de volumen.

-¡ITALIA!-

No había respuesta alguna, al parecer el italiano lo estaba ignorando y también tenía un buen escondite.

-Bien, ahora vamos a la...- El rubio se percató de que ya había revisado todas y cada una de la habitaciones. El alemán comenzó a preocuparse, "¿qué tal si le ha sucedido algo a Italia?", este tipo de pensamientos cruzaban ahora por su cabeza.

Sin mucho que hacer recurrió a su último recurso, sobornar al castaño.

-Italia, si sales ahora habrá pasta y todo el gelato que quieras para la cena.- Decía con un tono animado y despreocupado para así no parecer enojado y que el castaño saliera de su escondite.

Sin embargo no hubo respuesta alguna ante el soborno, ni su último recurso había tenido éxito. Estaba a punto de resignarse cuando escucho un estruendo demasiado fuerte proveniente de afuera.

Minutos antes.

-Doitsu...- Sollozaba el castaño. Se encontraba sobre el techo de la... ¡espera que! sobre el techo de la casa. Estaba sentado y su cabeza recargada contra sus rodillas, estaba llorando, quien pensaría que el risueño y animado Italia algún día se encontraría llorando.- Doitsu baka...

-Porque tienes que estar todo el tiempo ocupado, no nos vemos demasiado y tú lo arruinas.- Pensaba el castaño.- Y yo que por fin te lo diría, gracias a Prusia, pero ahora supongo que ya no podré. Si tan solo Alemania fuera más relajado, mas como yo.

El italiano alzo la cabeza y observo el cielo. Esa noche estaba totalmente despejado el cielo, no había ni un solo rastro de nubes. Las estrellas se podían contemplar claramente, como brillaban una más que otras, como parecía que palpitaban, inclusive podría jurar que se lograba ver una aurora boreal, parece exagerado pero así era, esa noche el cielo se encontraba más hermoso que nunca.

Aquel bello cielo trajo recuerdos al castaño; cuando se encontraban en guerra y el, Alemania y Japón se extraviaron en una isla. Aquel cielo era casi idéntico, totalmente despejado y lleno de estrellas, solo faltaba algo para que fuera exactamente igual a aquella vez, una estrella fugaz.

-Pide un deseo- Dijo repentinamente el italiano. Ambos, Japón y Alemania lo observaron como si estuviera loco.- Es una estrella fugaz, si pides un deseo se cumplirá 'Deseo que Inglaterra vuelva a casa por un dolor de cabeza'.

-No creo que eso sea posible.- Espeto el Alemán, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo o ¿sí?- 'Deseo que Italia sea más responsable, menos infantil, más independiente...'

Como si su nostálgico recuerdo fuera visto por los dioses, en ese momento paso, una estrella fugaz. Tan hermosa como siempre, brillante, hermosa y dejando un pequeño camino detrás suya que poco a poco va desapareciendo. Era el único momento en el que podría hace cambiar a Alemania.

-Deseo que Alemania sea un poco parecido a mi.- Pensó el italiano al mismo tiempo que seguía la estrella fugaz con la mirada.

El castaño se levantó, seco unas cuantas lágrimas que se encontraban recorriendo su rostro y se dispuso a descender. Se dirigió a un extremo del tejado, descendería a través de un tubo que se encontraba adherido a la estructura de la casa.

Comenzó a deslizarse para bajar, a mitad del camino sus manos y sus pies resbalaron, cayo libremente hacia el suelo.

Volviendo con Alemania...

Se escuchó un gran estruendo en las afueras de la casa, "¿qué podía haber sido?" pensaba el rubio. Se dispuso a salir para revisar que había sido lo que causo ese gran estruendo.

Recorrió todo el contorno de la casa, y ahí, en uno de los lados de la casa, se encontró con un Italia tirado en el suelo.

-¡Italia!- El alemán corrió directamente hacia él. "¿de dónde podría haber caído?" pensaba.- ¿Italia y encuentras bien?

-V...Ve~.- Respondió vagamente el castaño antes de caer inconsciente.

* * *

><p><strong>Fin del primer capitulo!<strong>

XDDD si tenia que anunciarlo así lml, no me golpeen.

Que tal les pareció?

Realmente agradecería un review con sus quejas, sugerencia, tomatazos, comentarios, etc

Matane~


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey! Hola de nuevo mis amores (?)_

_XDD se que no debería estar feliz, los abandone por mucho tiempo (típico de mi, alguien deme un golpe por favor), pero por fin termine ese amargo trabajo de 30 cuartillas XDD (son pocas (?))_

_Y ¿que hago aquí?, la respuesta es obvia (¬¬), les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic! (ámenlo con todo sus corazón!) En fiin no tengo nada que aclarar así que disfruten de esto..._

_Naaaa no es cierto XD responderé a sus hermosos reviews ^^_

_**Taisha** **StarkTaisho**: (Recibe un golpe *n*) Deberías amarme, no golpearme, pero esta bien lo entiendo. La verdad si me pase con Italia (corazón sensual xD) y pues danos un golpe a los tres (al menos así ya no me sentiré tan mal cx), espero y aun continúes leyendo mi fic (dame mas golpes onegai! mejor no xc)._

_**AdictaMoon**: Jejeje si, su mal genio, pero eso lo hace mas afshbjadsdgfhwda (solo por ser un tsundere de primera xDD) Gracias ^^ por el cumplido, si lo era verdad (?), en fiin espero continuar con tu apoyo! :3_

_**Maguz**: Aquí esta la continuación (después de siglos!), espero no me fusiles, si lo haces ya no podre continuar ehhhh! (solo quería que lo tengas en mente xDD)_

_Al final explico por que el titulo._

_Ahora si disfrútenlo!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Capítulo 2.<br>**__**¿Dónde quedo lo demás?**_

El italiano comenzó a abrir poco a poco los ojos. Se encontraba en una muy reconocible habitación, la de Alemania. "¿Que había sucedido?" se preguntaba el castaño.

Sentía un fuerte dolor punzante en su cabeza. Comenzó a sobarse el área donde le dolía cuando le comenzó a llegar un olor bastante familiar. ¿Qué era?, ese olor era tan familiar, definitivamente lo conocía y sabía lo que era, pero no recordaba exactamente que era.

El olor cada vez se hacía más intenso. Después de tratar de recordar por unos minutos que era ese olor tan familiar, por fin descubrió de lo que se trataba.

-PASTAAA~- Grito a todo pulmón. En ese momento la puerta fue abierta, dejando entrar aún más el delicioso olor de la pasta.

-¡Oh! Por fin despertaste.- Dijo un rubio que iba entrado con una charola.

-Doitsu...- No fue el típico "Doitsu", sino más bien, fue como un "Doitsu" lanzado al aire por equivocación.

-¡Ah! es cierto.- Dijo el rubio.- Gracias por ayudarme ayer, realmente era demasiado trabajo.-

-¿Ayudarte?- Veneciano se encontraba confundido, ¿a qué se refería Ludwig con ayudarlo?

-Si.- Miro de manera extraña al castaño.- ¿No lo recuerdas?

El italiano solo asintió con la cabeza.

-No recuerdo nada.- Dijo Veneciano haciendo un puchero.

-Bueno.- El rubio parecía tranquilo.- No me sorprende después del golpe que te diste en la cabeza.

-¿Golpe?- El castaño ya se encontraba confundido, principalmente porque no sabía de qué le hablaba.

-Claro, no recuerdas nada.- Suspiro.- Fue durante la tarde de ayer...

FLASHBACK.

-¡Doitsu! ¡Doitsu!- Entro por la puerta.

-Italia, ¿Qué sucede?- Ludwig se asomó por la pila de papeles que se encontraban sobre el escritorio.

-Te...Tengo algo que decirte.- Tartamudeo. Al mismo tiempo su rostro comenzaba a hacer una competencia con los tomates.

-¿No puede esperar?- Comenzó sobarse las sienes.

-No, no puede esperar.- Espeto.

-Estoy demasiado ocupado, cuando termine puedes decirme lo que quieras.- El rubio volvió a ocultarse detrás de todos sus papeles.

-¡Ludwig Beilschmidt!- Grito. Veneciano logro su objetivo, el rubio volvió a asomarse por la pila de papeles.

-Mira...tal vez si me ayudarás terminaría más rápido.- Espeto el alemán.

-Está bien.- Los ánimos del italiano volvieron a subir de golpe, prueba de ello era esa sonrisa que se dibujó de oreja a oreja sobre su rostro.

-...Como quieras.- Algo resignado volvió a ocultarse detrás de la pila de papeles. Estaba un poco asustado debido a que casi siempre que Veneciano trata de ayudarle en algo, este solamente lo complica.

El castaño estaba de un lado a otro ayudándo al rubio con su trabajo. Quitaba los documentos de los cuales ya se habían encargado, intentaba, realmente lo intentaba, no hacer ningún desastre para no distraer a Ludwig.

La tarde paso y ambos aún seguían en la oficina del alemán, realmente era demasiado trabajo pero ya lo habían reducido considerablemente. El escritorio ya casi estaba vacío.

-Vee~.- Dijo vagamente el italiano. Sus ojos se entrecerraban, ya casi no aguantaba el cansancio, pronto caería al suelo.

-Luces cansado.- Ludwig no despegaba su vista de los documentos peo aun así era obvio que el castaño estaba cansado, principalmente por que se encontraba pegado a una esquila del escritorio y casi, solo casi, con un lago de saliva sobre este.- Deberías ir a descansar.

-No...- Veneciano se levantó del suelo y se colocó frente al escritorio.- Dije que te ayudaría.

-...Como quieras.- Término de revisar todo el documento. Lo colocó frente a el.- Entonces... ya sabes dónde colocarlo.

-V...Vee...- El castaño estaba a punto de tomar los papeles cuando por fin pasó, se quedó dormido. El sonido de su caída retumbo por toda la habitación, había caído de espaldas y se golpeó en la cabeza.

-¡Italia!- El alemán se levantó y fue directamente hacia el castaño.- Estas...- Al darse cuenta de cómo se encontraba Veneciano no le dio gran importancia. Estaba plácidamente dormido en el suelo, realmente estaba cansado pero aun así quería ayudarlo. Ludwig lo levanto y se lo llevo cargando hasta su habitación, solo porque era la más cercana.

FIN FLASHBACK.

-Así fue como paso.- El rubio concluyo con su relato.

-¡Ayude a Doitsu con su trabajo! Vee~.- Comenzó a mover sus manos de un lado a otro, de arriba a abajo, como si se tratara de un niño pequeño al cual le darían una piruleta. Término por darle un abrazo al rubio.

-Hey cuidado, puedes tirar el almuerzo.- Dijo tratando de zafarse de los brazos del castaño y cuidando que el almuerzo no terminara en el suelo.

-Lo siento~.- El castaño se separó del rubio y vivió a acomodarse en la cama.

-Toma, como agradecimiento por lo de ayer.- Ludwig extendió la charola hacia Veneciano.

-Paaasta~.- Inhalo hasta que su pulmones ya no dejaban entrar más aire.- Huele delicioso~.

El castaño tomo la charola. Había un solo plato en ella, pero realmente estaba lleno de pasta, un poco más y se desbordaría.

Comenzó a comer... digamos "decentemente", por no decir como cerd... bebe. No se sabe como pero al final la mayor parte de su rostro término cubierta de salsa y algún que otro trozo de pasta.

-Estaba Delicioso~.- Veneciano tomo un par de servilletas y comenzó a limpiarse el rostro.- ¡Grazie Lud!

-Por cierto, ¿qué era lo que me ibas a decir ayer?- El italiano comenzó a voltear a todas partes mientras su rostro se ponia rojo; habia olvidado que aun no se lo decía.

-Vee...Vee...Vee.-

-¿Italia te encuentras bien?- Ludwig miro algo preocupado al castaño. Aprovechándose de la situación en la que se encontraba anteriormente logro evadir el tema.

-Lo siento, lo olvidé por completo~.- Dijo.

-Descuida, ya me lo dirás más tarde.-

Ludwig salió de la habitación llevándose consigo la charola y los platos sucios, mientras que Veneciano... bueno, no hay mucho que decir, se quedó sentando tratando de ocultar el color rojo de sus mejillas.

* * *

><p><em>Cortito a mas no poder... continuo escribiendo el próximo XDD pronto, pronto estará, no pongo fecha exacta porque la verdad no se me da eso de ser cumplida XDDD (perdónenme) pero en cuanto lo tenga lo publico.<em>

_Este capitulo tardo demasiado debido a mis estudios, ya lo tenia desde hace como una o dos semanas, pero no había tenido tiempo (malditas tareas ¬¬)._

_Bien el titulo **"****¿Dónde quedo lo demás?"**, el titulo hace referencia a que en el capitulo anterior vimos como Alemania golpeo a Italia (T.T aun me odio por ello) y como el castaño se cae y bla bla bla... y pues aqui vemos algo totalmente diferente... por eso el titulo, creo (?)._

_Merezco comentarios?, sugerencias?, quejas?, golpes?, hordas de zombies en llamas? Ustedes decidan y déjenmelo en los reviews._

_Por cada review obtenido logramos salvar a un Feliciano (Italia~) del maltrato de los Alemanes así que apoyen con su review! (también se regalan nekos)_

_Nos vemos!_

_P.D: Pronto, pronto... eXplicare cosas XD_


End file.
